Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party
Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party is a separate-admission Halloween-themed event held annually during the months of August, September, and October at the Magic Kingdom theme park of the Walt Disney World Resort in Lake Buena Vista, Florida, near Orlando, and at Disneyland Paris Resort outside Paris, France. The party began as a response to the Halloween Horror Nights event at Universal Studios Florida. Disney's event caters to a traditional family atmosphere, whereas Universal's has more of a "fright-centered" event with their monsters (Count Dracula, Frankenstein's monster, Jason Voorhees, etc.) The event encourages guests to dress up in Halloween costumes and celebrate the season with themed events throughout the park. Normal rules prohibit guests over the age of fourteen years from dressing in costume; however, this rule is waived for the party, although anyone dressed as a Disney character is prohibited from signing autographs or posing for pictures with other guests so as not to be confused with regular cast members (the Disney term for employees) in those roles. On party nights, the party begins at 7 p.m. but guests can enter Magic Kingdom with just their party ticket beginning at 4 p.m. Walt Disney World 's Mickey's Halloween Party 2012]] Summary The event regularly takes place at the Magic Kingdom during mid- August and late-October/early- November. The dates for 2019 run from August 16 until November 1. The 2019 event is dedicated in memory of Russi Taylor, Disney Legend and long-serving voice actress. Trick-or-treating Unlike regular hours, the events include trick-or-treating throughout the Magic Kingdom with special treat locations being identified by large inflatable towers. All of the locations are indicated on the party map (which you can pick up when you arrive). Candy that is handed out includes those from the Mars' Wrigley family of candy. Guests are provided a small trick-or-treat bag when they arrive, however, you can bring your own if you prefer. Stage shows, meet and greets, and parties Originally, a stage show and meet-and-greet with animated Disney Villains led by Dr. Facilier titled The Disney Villains Mix and Mingle, was held at the Cinderella Castle Forecourt Stage. After the show, the villains dispersed to different areas of the park for meet and greet opportunities. The show ended in 2014. The following year, a new stage show titled Hocus Pocus Villain Spelltacular debuted in the same venue with the Sanderson Sisters from ''Hocus Pocus'', as well as appearances from other Disney Villains including Dr. Facilier (Keith David), Oogie Boogie (Ken Page), and Maleficent (Susanne Blakeslee). Mickey's Boo To You Halloween Parade As is the norm at Disney theme parks, a parade and a fireworks show are the centerpieces of the event. The holiday-themed parade, entitled "Mickey's Boo To You Halloween Parade," features a pre-parade ride by the Headless Horseman from The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. The parade features various Disney characters (Mickey and Minnie, Donald and Daisy, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger and their friends) in Halloween costumes and a live-action version of the three hitchhiking ghosts from the Haunted Mansion attraction. The villains are also in the parade with a unit of their own. Besides the Haunted Mansion dancers, Hitchhiking Ghosts, the hoedown dancers, and the barn unit, the parade and soundtrack were changed in 2005. In 2019, additional updates to the parade were made, including the addition of two new Tomorrowland-themed floats (one featuring Buzz Lightyear and alien explorers and the other with the Incredibles and Edna Mode) and a new spectral bride from the Haunted Mansion. During the second parade, Cruella's Halloween Hideaway is available for an additional charge. This "party within a party" comes with reserved parade viewing plus themed savory and sweet food items and both alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages. Disney’s Not So Spooky Spectacular! The nighttime fireworks show, presented in lieu of the regular nightly show Happily Ever After, is titled Disney’s Not So Spooky Spectacular!, which debuted in August 2019. The show features fireworks, projection mapping, lasers, and searchlights at Cinderella Castle, and stars Jack Skellington (Chris Sarandon), Mickey Mouse (Bret Iwan), Minnie Mouse (Russi Taylor (who died in July 2019)), Donald Duck (Tony Anselmo), and Goofy (Bill Farmer). The current show serves as a replacement for Happy HalloWishes: A Grim Grinning Ghosts' Spooktacular in the Sky, which was based on the Haunted Mansion and featured dark music from the Disney library of animated films. Prior to that show's debut in 2005, a revival of the classic fireworks show, Fantasy in the Sky, was shown along with a three-minute holiday-themed finale featuring the Old Witch form Snow White and the seven dwarfs as the host of this Finale. The soundtrack for both the fireworks and parade are available on an in-park CD as of 2008 titled "Magic Kingdom Event Party Music", which also includes music from Mickey's Pirate and Princess Party. During the fireworks, a special dessert party is available for an additional fee. This dessert party provides guests with reserved viewing of the fireworks along with themed treats and desserts. Disneyland Paris For the first time ever, a Not-So-Scary Halloween Party took place outside the USA in 2008. In October 2008, Disneyland Paris hosted "Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party" (translated in French in "La Fête Pas-Si-Trouille of Adventureland"); these evenings offered access to several attractions, different shows especially created (Merlin and the Witch Academy, The Halloween Magician), and a Disco Party. Streetmospheres and Meet'n'Greet with Disney Characters gave the Park a special and spooky atmosphere. For the second year, Disneyland Paris hosted once again four of these family-centered events on October 9, 16, 23, and 27, 2009. The first rumors announced a wider area than the previous year (including Adventureland, Fantasyland and Frontierland), and a new Villain Show could take place on the Central Hub Stage. The idea of these events remains to bring more families to the park during their annual Halloween events with a separate ticket like their annual "Soirée Halloween Disney" ("Disney's Halloween Party"), which has been run on All Hallow's Eve since 1997, and is darker in tone than those in the USA and Tokyo Disneyland, but not as scary than the Hong Kong Disneyland events. References External links * Disney's website for Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party Category:Halloween events Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Mickey Mouse